The Meeting
by ginnygirl87
Summary: John wasn't sure where this was going to go. But he didn't care. All he knew was that he was happy for the first time in months, ever since...he winced. Ever since he'd lost Sherlock. This is how John meets Mary Morstan.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I do not own Sherlock. It/he belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and the good ol' BBC. Please review. Oh! And if anyone wants to RP (role play) with me (aka Mary Morstan) on tumblr, its .com. Thanks!**

**The Meeting **

John couldn't help but admit that he was thinking about it again. The fall, that is.

"Sherlock!" he'd yelled.

"Goodbye John." Sherlock had said.

"John," he could still hear him say his name.

"John?" Wait…something wasn't right…

"John Watson?"

Suddenly John was snapped back into the present. A blonde woman, early thirties John guessed, was standing in front of him at his table in the cafe. She was pretty, her eyes questioning.

"I'm sorry if I've disturbed you. Are you John Watson?" she asked politely.

"Yes, sorry. My mind's just been drifting. And you are?" he asked.

"My name is Mary. Mary Morstan. Ella told me to meet you here for lunch?" she asked, questioningly.

Oh right. Ella, John's therapist. She'd suggested this meeting, saying it was good for John to get out and meet new people. And for some reason she'd suggested this woman. Said she'd be good company for him. He had no idea how right she was.

"Right, right. I'm sorry Mary." He stood up. "Please, sit down?"

Mary sat down immediately and smiled sweetly at him. He wondered why on earth anyone would be smiling like that at him, of all people. He wasn't one to whom people usually garnered their smiles, especially as of late, with him being so completely miserable.

"Look, I don't know what Ella has told you about me, but I've been going through a really rough time lately. I'm not sure what you're planning to gain from this meeting, but…I feel I have to warn you that you'll probably be disappointed and…" he started.

"John." Mary interrupted. She was looking at him in a way that said 'you're being ridiculous.'

She smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm completelystarving. I haven't eaten all day. And since we are both in a place that both prepares and serves food, and good food at that, then I suggest we eat. Wouldn't that be the most logical choice of options?" She asked in a rather sarcastic tone.

John didn't know why but he was immediately reminded of Sherlock. He wasn't sure if it was her facial expression, tone of voice, use of the term 'logical', or a combination of all three, but it was as if it were Sherlock sitting there and not Mary.

John couldn't help but smile, the first he'd mananged in months. "Yes. Yes, that sounds like a plan, Ms. Morstan."

"Mary," she contradicted. "Call me Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Sherlock is owned by ACD and BBC. No, not ACDC. Arthur Conan Doyle. Tee hee!**

**Chapter 2 of The Meeting**

**Natural**

"Alright, Mary." he smiled at her, and she smiled back. They ordered their food, and then there was silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence-it felt almost natural. John liked it. And more importantly, he liked _her._

"So, did Ella tell you about my friend then?" John asked abruptly.

"Yes, yes she did. I'm so sorry." Mary replied, in consoling tones.

"It's been a rough couple of months," John started to ramble. Before he could help himself, he began to tell her everything. He didn't know what it was about her, but it was so easy to tell her about Sherlock. About their friendship. It still wasn't easy to talk about the fall, but it was easier to talk to her than it was to anyone he'd tried to so far.

When he was finished, their food had arrived, but Mary wasn't paying it any mind. "He sounded amazing John. I know it must be really hard. In fact...I know all too well what it's like to lose your best friend..." she trailed. She looked down at her plate and began twirling her fork uneasily into her pasta.

"Oh God, look at me," John started, aghast. "Talking all about myself and my troubles and not even bothering to let you talk at all!" He looked at her apologetically.

"No, no, it's fine John." she smiled back, and John realized it was a bittersweet smile. After all, how often had he put that same smile on display these past few months?

"Mary. What happened?" he asked, soothingly.

"Well, like I said," she began, "he was my best friend. Well, more than that. Yes, infinitely more than that..." she trailed, and it seemed to John as if her breath caught.

"He was my fiance. He was diagnosed with cancer three years ago. He had a tumor in his brain. It didn't take long for it to take it's toll." she looked sadly to John. "He died last year."

"God, I am so sorry." John whispered, and gently laid his hand on hers. She looked into his eyes, and granted him with a genuine smile. She turned her hand upward, and their fingers interlaced perfectly.

It was so natural.


End file.
